As confusões de Tia Mercedes
by ispeaksixlanguages
Summary: Um dia na vida da diva divina Mercedes.
1. Mercedes Wake Up

Essa história vai ser do POV da Mercedes, Lembrando que nada disso me pertence!

"_Na madruga boladona, sentada na esquina..._"

"droga" pensei quando ouvi o despertador me chamar, me desanimei olhando pro quarto, uma bagunça! "Monete tu tem que dar um jeito nesse chiqueiro!" O quarto de uma diva, deve estar sempre perfeito, a ordem tem que reinar sobre tudo.

Levantei. Mamãe logo,logo vai vir aqui em cima com as panelas, odeio quando ela faz isso. Levantei e calçei meus chinelinhos de pelúcia e saltitei alegremente pelo quarto, até meu lindo guarda-roupa! Cheio de roupas purpurinadas e bombadas. O meu figurino demora, meia hora para ser decidido, então é melhor andar rápido. Visual escolhido, chapinha feita, óculos na cabeça, Mercedes sai para arrasar!

Nem preciso dizer, o quanto me irrita esses pirralhos que eu chamo de irmãos brigando logo de manhã. Eles não sabem respeitar meu talento, meros mortais, quanta pena sinto. Quase chorando . Quase.

"Charmaine, pára de bater no Andy!" Eu gritei para minha irmãzinha Charmaine, que estava em cima do meu irmão Andy, enchendo o coitado de pancada.

"Mercedes, você é muito chata!" Ela gritou, saindo de cima do garoto.

"Perdeu a noção do perigo, garota?" Eu respondi. Quem aquela louca, toda descabelada pensa que é?

Bem, a sorte da minha irmã, foi que neste exato momento minha mãe chegou. Ah ela ainda vai se ver comigo! Uma coisa certa sobre minha pessoa, é que eu nunca deixo barato . Nunca.

"Mercedes, pare de implicar com seu irmãos, eles são tão pequenininhos e você tem sempre que dar o exemplo!" Sacou como eu sou injustiçada nessa casa? Detesto quando ela faz isso, mas já estou até acostumada.

"Tá mãe, agora me dá licença que o Kurt já deve tá me esperando lá na esquina!" eu disse para mamãe, enquanto descia as escadas, passando direto pela cozinha e abrindo a porta.

"Não vai comer nada, Cedinha?" AHHHH! Nada me dá mais raiva que esse apelido, nada! Minha mãe acha que eu tenho três anos ainda.

"Não mãe, o Kurt tem uma coisa pra me falar, super importante! Bye!" Eu praticamente sai correndo nessa hora. E só ouvi minha mãe gritar:

"Não arrume confusão na escola hoje!"


	2. Uma grande novidade

Lembrando que o glee não me pertence. Triste situação!

O carro de Kurt estava estacionado na esquina. Eu corri até ele, Kurt queria me contar um bafão, e eu já não me aguentava de curiosidade.

"Kurt! E aí colega? Qual o bafão, de hoje?" Eu perguntei, M-O-R-R-E-N-D-O de curiosidade. Kurt me encarou. Parecia preocupado, é estranho, Kurt é sempre tão decidido. O babado deve ser muito forte.

"Eu e Puck estamos namorando." Ele praticamente gritou.

Ao ouvir esta revelação, meu queixo caiu. Literalmente, Kurt e Puck? É impossível! Tipo chapinha e chuva, não combina. E além disso, ele teve chance de ficar comigo e recusou. Agora vai para os bracinhos musculosos do Puck? Eu sei da opção do kurt, mais isso ainda me deixa boladona, tipo eu sou tudo!

"Você.....Puck......QUÊ?" Eu gritei. Não consegui conter minha fúria. Kurt deu partida no carro e disse:

" Eu achei que você fosse entender, Mercedes!" Ele disse, parecia meio surpreso com a minha reação.

"Não, desculpe Kurt...é que eu fiquei meio, surpresa!" Eu tentei sorrir.

Ele sorriu de volta, e lá fomos nós rumo ao colégio. Eu teria que conviver com isso. E Kurt parecia feliz, mais feliz do que nunca, e isso era importante. Mas eu juro por toda a minha beleza, genialidade e talento que se Puck machucar meu pequeno pônei vai se arrepender muito.

"Então, Kurt" Eu comecei " Quanto tempo faz, esse namoro?" Eu tentei parecer normal, mas era estranho.

"Bem, nós estamos juntos há um mês e três dias!" Ele disse orgulhoso.

"Ah, não! Esse tempo todo e você, só me conta isso agora?" Eu fiz a louca. Achava que, se ele estava me contando hoje, era porque eles estavam juntos desde, ontem! Eu estava desinformada há um mês e três dias? Que foi que deu nesse garoto?

"Bem, ele queria ter certeza dos sentimentos dele, e eu também!" Ele replicou, talvez eu não devesse ser tão dura com ele, afinal ele estava apaixonado eu devia ficar feliz por ele!

"Bem, parabéns Kurt! Espero que vocês sejam felizes!" Eu abraçei meu amigo. A essa altura do barraco já haviamos chegado ao nosso destino. A escola se erguia a nossa frente, eu sai do carro, dei meu braço a Kurt e nos preparamos para nossa entrada triunfal. A Diva Mor estava na área!

Entramos, e depois de desviar de algumas raspadinhas chegamos aos nossos armários lindos e maravilhosos. Eu rapidamente peguei meus livros e me virei par analisar as roupas de hoje. Talvez as pessoas tenham acordado com um pouco mais de bom gosto! Mas eu não podia acreditar na minha visão! e para piorar Kurt também e Santana conversando, Puck parecia tentar afastar Santana, mas a piriguete insistiu e fez pior. Segurou a gola da camisa do garoto de moicano, e o beijou. Aí a casa caiu. Eu fiz a louca, fui até a piriguete, e a afastei do namorado do meu amigo. Puxando seu rabo de cavalo, a arrastei até um corredor vazio e escuro, deixando Puck e Kurt se entendendo, essa maluca ia ver uma coisa.


	3. Eu devia aprender a escutar minha mãe

Ainda não tenho os direitos de Glee. Aff

"Bem, cala a boca e escuta, que eu só vou falar uma vez." Eu disse para Santana, soltando a cabeça da garota e enconstando-a na parede, ela parecia assustada, bom, muito bom.

"É bom a senhorita, tirar as patinhas do namorado do meu amigo, ou eu vou fazer mais do que puxar seu rabinho de cavalo fora de moda. Sacou, gata?" Eu praticamente gritei para torcedora encolhida na parede. Santana levantou os olhos.

"Namorado? Então essa é a nova "garota" do Puck. Bom saber Mercedes, bom saber." Ai, não. Eu tenho a leve impressão de que Puck não tinha contado a ela sobre Kurt, acho que eu fiz besteira de novo.

Só pude encontrar Kurt, no intervalo do terceiro tempo. Ele estava conversando com Puck, tinha que falar com ele sobre meu "pequeno" incidente com a senhorita Lopez, antes que fosse tarde demais.

"Kurt!" Eu gritei." Precisamos conversar, eu acidentalmente..." Derrepente fui interrompida pela voz, daquele brutamonte, do time de hóquei, Dave Karofsky! Ele e mais o time de hóquei,futebol,basquete e até o clube dos malucos que se vestem de super heróis! Todos com um daqueles "Slushies" nojentos na mão. Ainda havia uma garota com eles, adivinha? Isso mesmo, Santana Lopez! Aquela safada, aposto que espalhou a noticía e recrutou um exército para realizar sua vingançinha barata.

"Vamos lá, Dave." Ela disse, me encarando profundamente " Vamos mostrar aos pombinhos, o que nós fazemos com aqueles que saem do armário" E como cães que esperam um comando do dono, os animais jogaram o conteúdo de seus copos na dupla. Eu desviei, precisava conservar a chapinha. Mas Kurt e Puck não, foram atingidos por pelo menos trinta "slushies", já não se via nada do rosto deles debaixo do gelo. Eu suspirei, Kurt chorou e Puck socou a cara feia daquele Karofsky.

"Dave!" gritou Santana e ajudou o novo namorado a se levantar."Vamos, eles já tiveram o que merecem, Kurt, agradeça a sua amiguinha Mercedes por mim, sim?" e saiu com um braço em torno da cintura do namorado. Quando a safada passou por mim, com um sorrisinho miserável no rosto, eu delicadamente coloquei meu pé em sua frente, claro que propositalmente! Ela caiu. Todos no corredor riram, menos Kurt que abraçava Puck e me encarava furiosamente. Eu devia aprender a escutar minha mãe!

"Foi você, Mercedes! Eu achei que podia confiar na minha melhor amiga!" Kurt gritava. Estávamos na sala do coral, ele queria conversar comigo, em particular e isso significava problemas. Puck havia ido falar com Figgins sobre o ocorrido e ambos estavam realmente tristes, não devia ter falado nada com aquela nojentinha! As divas também sofrem!

"Kurt eu já disse, foi um acidente! Eu não queria!' Eu supliquei pela milésima vez.

"Eu sei Cedes, mas e agora? Puck deve estar furioso e vai acabar terminando tudo comigo." Ele disse, recomeçando a chorar.

"Não! O Puck te adora, ele não vai terminar nada com você!" eu tentei consolá-lo, mas não tinha toda essa certeza que aparentava. Puck é um cara que liga muito para sua reputação e esse escândalo vai deixar um grande marca nela.

Kurt sorriu e me abraçou. Estava perdoada! Ufa, achei que eu ia ter que apelar pro drama. A porta foi aberta e Puck entrou, parecia preocupado.

"Eu posso falar com o Kurt um pouco, Mercedes? Sozinho?" Ele disse

Kurt, quase desmaiou.


	4. I Love Him

Esse capítulo, vai ser no POV do Kurt, vamos deixar nossa Diva descansar.(Eu ainda não tenho os direitos de glee.....)

"Pode falar, Puck" Eu disse, com muita dificuldade.E se ele resolvesse terminar tudo? Eu não sei se ia poder lidar com isso. Eu sei, pode parecer estranho, já que Puck nem sempre se comportou bem, mas desde que estamos juntos meu sentimento por ele só cresce. Aprendi que ele pode ser gentil e um perfeito cavalheiro. Quando ele quer. Mas não é isso que importa, eu me sinto feliz ao seu lado e sei que ele sente o mesmo. Droga, esses homofóbicos de Lima,Ohio, sempre acabando com tudo de bom na minha vida! Pobre quando se anima é fogo!

"Hum..." Ele começou. "como você está?" perguntou. Parecia extremamente arrasado, nunca o tinha visto assim, ele sempre fora tão confiante. "Estou purpurinado e bombado, como sempre!" Eu ri, mas não consegui contagiá-lo com meu senso de humor. Ele socou a mesa com força e derrubou uma cadeira, sentou no chão, e fez uma coisa que eu nunca tinha visto meu namorado fazer. Chorar.

"Puck!" Eu corri para ele, e o abracei forte "Shh, vai ficar tudo bem querido, vai ficar tudo bem." Eu dizia como uma mãe fala com seu bebê assustado, e eu me sentia assim, ele era minha responsabilidade agora. Ele deitou sua cabeça em meu peito e tentou falar.

"Não,Kurt, não vai." Ele gritou, em meio as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar daqueles belos olhos castanhos. " Esses babacas, não valem nada, insistem nessa perseguição, eu cansei disso Kurt! Eu te amo, será que eles não conseguem entender isso, e nos deixar em paz!" Nem preciso dizer que eu quase morri, quando ele disse isso, né?

"Você, o quê?" Eu balbuciei

"Eu te amo" Ele enfatizou, sorrindo.

" Então você não vai terminar comigo?" Eu perguntei. Ele riu.

"Claro que não, bobinho! Que ideia!"

E então ele me beijou. E eu o beijei de volta, e foi como se tudo ao redor perdesse o brilho e um único holofote iluminasse nossa cena. Nesse momento eu soube que o amava.E ele sabia também.

( Eu sei que foi curto, mas logo,logo tem mais. Review, please.)


	5. Comigo é assim

Voltamos ao POV da nossa Diva favorita. (Não possuo o Glee, afff)

Depois de deixar a sala e dar um pouco de privacidade ao casal, eu colei meu ouvido na porta! Não podia perder uma palavra desse diálogo.

"Você, o quê?"

"Eu te amo"

"Você não vai terminar comigo?"

"Claro que não, bobinho! Que ideia!"

Gente! Isso é melhor que a minha novela! E claro que estou feliz que tudo terminou bem, ninguém vai ser chutado hoje. Quando ouvi os dois se aproximando da porta e a maçaneta girar, corri como uma tigreza na savana. Era hora da aula mais legal do dia: Quimíca. Eu adoro aqueles vidrinhos e aquela água óxigenada colorida.

Sentei ao lado do meu parceiro, um bobão "Unfashion" (minha própria giría) com um cabelo feio. O professor, nos mandou misturar um pouco da coisa gosmenta do vidro engraçado com um pouco da água amarela daquele tubinho pequeno. Eu fiz exatamente o que ele pediu, então era para meu experimento ter resultado em um liquído branco e borbulhante, mas em vez disso, ele explodiu! Não é possível! Alguém botou uruca no meu trabalho. Pobre invejoso é fogo.

Encontrei com um Kurt saltitante no quinto tempo e fomos juntos para nosso encontro extra do coral e ele me contou o que havia acontecido na sala, e eu fingi surpresa, lógico!

"Cedes! Ele me ama, não é demais?" Kurt tagarelava alegremente " Mentira!" Eu dizia com a cara mais lavada do mundo. Ao chegarmos a sala do coral, todos já estavam lá, sentadinhos só esperando a gente, Divas se atrasam, mas é charme! Kurt correu para Puck que nem cão sem dono, aff! Sentei-me ao lado de Tina, enquanto a Santana-nojentinha acenava para mim. A hora dela vai chegar!

"Bem, pessoal, vamos a ensaiar uma nova música hoje" disse o com um grande sorriso no rosto. " Alguma voluntária para o solo de "America" do West Side Story?" Ele perguntou. Nem preciso dizer que a menina que rouba as roupas da avó, Rachel Berry já havia levantado seu bracinho magro como um graveto.

"Eu me sentiria honrada em fazer esse solo!"

Mas dessa vez ela não seria a estrela! Ah não! Seria seu quinto solo seguido, ela ate que é boazinha, mas a Diva Mor aqui tem que brilhar!

"O escambau! Ô Schuester! É o =quinto solo da piriguete seguido!" Eu berrei, levantando e botando as mãos na cintura, numa pose bem diva, enquanto todos me olhavam, meio satisfeitos por alguém ter finalmente tomado alguma atitude. Comigo é assim!

"Mercedes, eu sei que você quer um solo. Mas nós não vamos cantar o "ragatanga" !" Ela disse. Ora parece que a Senhorita Rachel resolveu se manifestar, ela quer guerra? Vai ter guerra!

Um clima de tensão encheu a sala, quando eu me preparei para responder

"Rachel, você não precisa de solos para chamar atenção, a sua personalidade irritante e roupas horríveis já fazem isso. E muito bem." Eu rebati, deixando todos boquiabertos. Deixe-me falar uma coisa colega, não é que eu seja má, é que cada um joga com as armas que tem, ela joga um estalinho e eu uma granada!

"Meninas, calma..." tentou nos parar, mas não era o que queriamos. Havia muita coisa não dita entre nós duas, e essa era a hora perfeita para certas coisas serem faladas em voz alta!

Nós duas nos encaramos. Como naquelas cenas de filmes do Velho Oeste, era matar ou morrer. Infelizmente minha oponente tomou a frente, apontou para para meu rosto e gritou:

" É CHAPINHA!"

A sala se encheu de gritos de surpresa. Isso era demais, nunca fale do cabelo de uma diva. Era hora da forma mais eficiente de se resolver um problema entrar em ação. Era hora da pancadaria!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Eu gritei e pulei em cima de Rachel, joguei ela no chão e puxei o cabelo dela com força, "Toma, toma, sofre!" Eu gritava, enquanto o tentava me tirar de cima da cachorra, inutilmente, e o resto do clube do coral assistia boquiaberto. Só depois que todos os membros do time de futebol e o se juntaram é que me separaram da minha oponente, vencida no chão.

Comigo é assim!


	6. O acerto de contas

Quero agredeçer as reviews positivas, realmente me motiva saber que estão gostando dessa história. Escrevi esse capítulo durante uma aula beeeeeeeeeem chata. Espero que gostem.

(Mercedes e sua turminha não me pertencem!)

"Senhorita Jones, que surpresa vê-la novo." Disse o diretor Figgins. Estávamos eu, Rachel e o na sala do diretor. Tudo por causa de uma discussão animada!

"Ponha esse bife em cima do roxo." O diretor entregou um grande bife para Rachel, que o pressionou contra seu olho direito. É talvez não tenha sido só uma "discussão animada".

" Como eu já disse diretor, a Berry-Doida provocou e eu respondi, comigo é assim!" Eu me defendi. Tinha que ser convincente, mais uma detenção e mamãe me tirava a chapinha. Mas parece que a coisa não tava boa pro meu lado. Aff, como diva sofre!

"Bem diretor Figgins, se me permite dizer eu creio que o melhor a fazer é afastar a senhorita Jones do coral. Por uns tempos, ou eu me retiro!" Berry-Doida cuspiu as palavras. Eu explodi:

"Como é que é? Tá de saca comigo, né?" Era hora de mostrar quem é que mandava na área. "Sem Mercedes Jones esse coral não tem a menor chance de chegar as Nacionais" Ai, nada mais glamouroso do que uma diva no calor da batalha!

"Sem Rachel Berry o coral também não tem a menor chance!" a Doida retrucou. Nem te conto como ela tava uma graça com aquele bife na cara, era a melhor peça do "look" dela!

"Chega!" Gritou Figgins "Berry, longe da Jones e Jones longe da Berry" Eu me levantei e saía quando ele completou: " Mais uma confusão, uma confusãozinha se quer e você leva uma suspenção Jones!" E com isso, ele nos dispensou.

"Meninas, isso não pode acontecer novamente! Vocês são colegas, ótimas cantoras, tem de se dar bem!" Disse o se dirigindo para a sala dos professores enquanto eu e Berry nos dirigíamos para o refeitório. Era hora do almoço.

"Pelo visto, parece que a Rachel já conseguiu o almoço dela." Kurt alfinetou, quando viu Rachel com o bife na cara. A-D-O-R-E-I!

"Muito engraçado, Kurt" Ela disse, quando passou por ele, indo pegar uma bandeja.

No momento o que eu mais queria era um almoço tranquilo, comm meus amigos, só para fofocar e falar da roupa dos outros. Mas como eu sou um verdadeiro imã de barracos, meu almoço foi tudo menos tranquilo.

"Parece que a Diva do Mckinley está tendo um dia bem agitado." Desdenhou Santana, aquela vaca de uniforme. É claro que eu não podia deixar barato! Era hora do acerto de contas.


	7. Uma vingança molhada

Último capítulo de hoje, mandem ideias para minha nova fic, please. (Continuo sem possuir os direitos de Glee)

"Querida, se controla. Porque quando tu tá levando a chapinha eu to voltando do salão!" Eu rebati com uma das minhas brilhantes frases. Levantei e encarei minha oponente.

Então já não era mais o refeitório do colégio Mckinley, e sim um ringue de luta: De um lado, a Diva Divina Mercedes Jones, e do outro uma recalcada qualquer. Pelo menos na minha imaginação!

A Nojentinha não se intimidou e disse: "Vamos lá Diva, você falou pro seu amiguinho?" Ela apontou para Kurt, que abraçou Puck " Que você me contou do segredinho deles por ciúmes? Na verdade, Mercedes Jones gosta do menino gay!" Ela gritou para todo mundo ouvir, agora eu tenho certeza, que essa maluca perdeu a noção do perigo! Eu já tinha superado isso do Kurt, ele era só meu melhor amigo agora.

Eu precisava me vingar, quando minha mão tocou a mangueira do leite. Essa mangueira é quem enche as caixinhas de leite da escola. Perfeito. Peguei a mangueira, apontei para Santana e gritei:

"TOMA ESSA, VACA!"

Santana foi pega de surpresa e atingida por um jato forte de leite, e demorou a desviar. Já nem se via mais a cara feia dela. Então você deve estar se perguntando: "Querida Diva, não existe nenhum adulto responsável no refeitório do Mckinley?" Sim existem adultos, responsáveis não. As cozinheiras adoram um quebra quebra. Por isso eu adoro elas.

Todo refeitório riu e aplaudiu, até as torcedoras. Até que perceberam que havia alguém atrás da garota molhada. Alguém tão molhada quanto ela.

"ARETHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sim, Sue Sylvester. Ferrou tudo agora!

"Sua maluca, como você faz uma coisa dessas?" A treinadora Sylvester gritava, cuspindo leite. "Foi um acidente, treinadora" Eu me desculpei. "Sua Marginal!" Ela gritou. Aí a coisa pegou. Marginal é a mãe, lava a boca e passa gloss pra falar comigo!

"Como é que é? Marginal é..." Fui interrompida por uma afoita Brittany que correu e abraçou Santana, depois se virou, furiosa para mim:

"Viu o que você fez com a minha namorada?" Ela gritou. O comentário foi seguido por vários "OOOHS!" de surpresa. Nem eu podia imaginar isso, e olha que a minha imaginação é mais fértil que a "Colheita Feliz". Sem querer, Brittany ajudou e muito na minha vingança, Puck e Kurt já não eram o único casal da escola.

"Aff" Figgins suspirou quando eu entrei em sua sala, seguida por uma Sue Sylvester furiosa e uma Santana humilhada. Ele então reparou no estado das duas mulheres.

"Mas o que houve com vocês duas?" Ele perguntou

"Pergunte para Aretha aqui, ela vai explicar melhor." Sue apontou para eu.

"Sente-se Mercedes" Ele indicou a cadeira.

"Eu posso me sentar?" Santana perguntou

"Não, o couro do assento é novinho e eu não quero que manche."

Ela bufou.

Eu contei minha história, Santana e Sue também. Sabia que estava ferrada de qualquer jeito, uma suspensÃo na certa e nem me importei com as acusações feitas. Figgins estava para dar seu veredicto.

"Senhorita Jones..." Quando a conselheira de olhos grandes, que era ligadona no Schue, Bambi entrou.

"Diretor Figgins, uma mulher bebâda entrou com um carro no campo de futebol e está dançando seminua!" Ela gritou. Parecia desesperada. Isso foi a minha salvação.

"Voltem para a sala garotas..." Ele gritou antes de sair correndo atrás da Bambi. Eu sai da sala fuzilida pelos olhares de Sue Sylvester e Santana Lopez. Hoje estava sendo tão divertido!


	8. E no fim do dia

Última parte da história. Devo dizer que adorei escrever sobre essa diva. Mandem ideias para próximas fics.

Essa rotina é cansativa. Deviam fazer um feriado em homenagem a todas as divas que sofrem para levar beleza ao mundo.

As quatro últimas aulas passaram bem rápido e sem nenhum acontecimento bombástico. Mas como nada é perfeito, e a minha vida não era fácil, ainda havia mais uma aventura para Diva Mercedes viver.

Fui até o estacionamento encontrar Kurt, para minha carona diária, ele vinha mais saltitante que pirilampo em apagão. O que será que meu BFF andou aprontando?

"Cedes!" Ele correu e me abraçou "Você não vai acreditar, mas o Puck me convidou pra sair. Em público, como namorados, pela primeira vez!" Ele gritou. Ai, fiquei feliz por ele. Ele merecem muita purpurina e gloss sabor morango na vida.

"Quando?" Eu perguntei

"Agora!" Ele sorriu

"Agora?Agora? E a minha carona?" Eu gritei

"Ah,Cedes vai de ônibus!" Ele teve a cara de pau de sugerir.

"Eu, Mercedes Jones? De ônibus? Eu sou Diva!" Diva não pega buzão.

Então o Puck chegou, beijou Kurt entrou no carro com ele e saíram, me deixando plantanda lá. Despertaram a fúria de Mercedes. Eu peguei a primeira mochila que vi na frente ( De uma garota do primeiro ano) e taquei com força na direção do carro em movimento.

"CRÁÁÁSSSSS" Foi o barulho ouvido. Minha mochila voadora acetou um alvo. Não o meu alvo.

Da janela do carro atingido, saiu a cabeça do diretor Figgins

"JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEES!" Ele gritou, quebrei o vidro da frente dele. Ferrou, sai correndo, peguei o primeiro buzão que passou e fui pra casa.

"Mercedes Julliene Jones, na sala agora" Escuto mamãe chamar assim que entro em casa, exausta. Quando ela usava meu nome todo, ela queria dizer: "Sem chapinha, um mês!". Pobreza.

"Mercedes, vai se ferrar..." Fizeram coro, meus cinco irmãozinhos.

"Sim, mamãe?" Fiz a cara da Diva Boazinha.

" Os pais da Rachel ligaram, os da Santana também assim como a Silvester e o diretor Figgins. O que eu disse sobre confusões?" Ela perguntou com o olhar 43 dela. A diva se ferrou!

"Ah, mãe! A Santana provocou, a Rachel também e bem a Silvester e o Figgins, foram meros acidentes." Eu me defendi.

"A Santana tinha leite até nas orelhas, segundo a mãe dela e a Rachel ficou com um grande olho roxo. E o carro do Figgins!" Ela me passou o relatório. Eta, povinho rápido pra dar queixa.

"Aff, mãe foi tudo um mal-entendido." gritei e corri pro meu quarto. Bati a porta e tomei meu banho de diva para relaxar.

"Como diva, sofre" filosofei. E então olhei meu rflexo no espelho:

"Mas vale a pena!"


End file.
